It Burns.....
by NoiseTank13
Summary: Assassin Number Three's life in a nutshell. R&R.


~*~*~*~*  
It Burns.....  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  


Disclaimer: Smilebit and Sega have rights to the JGR cast. I merely have their like Hikaru and Beta and Akan.  
  
----------------  
  
  
I feel it.... I feel my skin burning, feel it breaking every moment. Sick? Yes I am. Pyromaniac? Of course.  
  
I have dreams, dreams of her, my nemesis. The girl who made me who I am, made me ugly, made me ANGRY. I never deserved this fate, I never, EVER, deserved being who I am. But I am who I am. Is it God? Did he forsake me? Did he allow the Devil to claim me? It seems so.  
  
Hello there, I am Hikaru Morimoto, or, Assassin Number Three to the hundreds of parent less children. Perhaps I should take you on a journey to see why I became a notorious killer? Let's, shall we?  
  
-----------------  
  
Hehehe, what an ass, eh? Ole' Beta gave him the one-two! Data sniggered as he nudged me in class. We were having a bad fit of giggles when we heard Beta slashed Ricky Morino, some top bully at our school with a sword in martial arts today. It made our month.  
  
Hikaru! Fargo! Pay attention! the teacher snapped angrily, peering at us through her glasses so thick it made her look like a mantis. We continued to giggle as we mixed chemicals.  
  
HIKARU! SWITCH PLACES WITH NAMASIKO! the teacher yelled. I rolled my eyes. Fuckin bitch, some day, when I am king, she will be the first against the wall. I glanced at Namasiko, and he happened to sit next to a girl I liked, Nozomi. She ignored me, but I was pretty sure she liked me as well.  
  
I grabbed my stuff, and cursed at the teacher in broken Mandarin and Vietnamese, coming from a bilingual family helped me a lot. I walked and sat next to her.  
  
It went straight down the shitter from there. No sooner had I gotten my book out, she snapped at me.  
  
What, you think I'm stupid? she accused suddenly, and my momentary love turned to annoyance.  
  
No, I'm just getting my book out. Jeez.  
  
What-ever. God, don't look at me, you are making me turn ugly. she replied. Those words stung me like no other. I still feel the impact. I didn't cry, god forbid. You should never show weakness in this school, lest kids pick and bag on you until you become so pathetic you just want to kill yourself. Believe me, it happened. My sister killed herself in the 6th grade, just before graduation. She left a note saying she couldn't take it anymore, and told Mom that it wasn't her fault..  
  
Mom killed herself shortly thereafter. Funny, ain't it?  
  
I shook off her hurtful words and looked in the book. Chemical bull-shit was never my main thing. Ironic that in the future they were my best friend.  
  
Ok, do we have the carbonide and krypton? I asked.  
  
Of course, freak. she said angrily. I started to get mad. What the hell did I do to her?  
  
Ok, turn to page-  
  
  
  
Um, it's two hundred, Nozomi.  
  
It's twenty three. Ask him! Nozomi said, pointing towards Namasiko. I sighed, and turned to Namasiko.  
  
What page do we turn to?  
  
Page two hundred stupid. What did you think?  
  
I sighed yet again, and turned around. Nozomi had her hand up.  
  
Miss Miyamoto, can I go to the bathroom? she asked, which of course was approved.  
  
I gave an irritable snarl, and grabbed the two vials I was supposed to mix.  
  
Ok, 1 teaspoon of carbonide, 2 and a half-tea-  
  
Was the vial supposed to be bubbling?  
  
-----------------  
  
She changed the chemicals on me, the bitch. The second I mixed those two chemicals when it blew up, covering my face in acid and glass.  
  
I won't bore you with the details. I won't bore you with the fact that I am now a hideous freak, whose chance to get a date, however remote, has become NIL. And for what reason? I still haven't gotten the answer, though, I don't want it. I don't want to hear excuses. All I want is SCREAMING!  
  
-----------------  
  
She was crying, and I held her by the neck, and was, well, trying to, SMILING at her.  
  
Oh, what's wrong? Don't like my face? I asked her sweetly. She was sobbing, with the occasional Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me....  
  
I laughed. If this was what revenge was, I love it! I put my face closer to hers.  
  
Oh, you mean fucking you? Don't worry, my sex appetite has melted along with my face. I said matter-of-factly. She was being racked with her tears, and I for every tear dropped, I revel in it. And for every drop of blood dropped....  
  
No. I'm gonna do something even better. I stood up, walked over, and grabbed some sheet plastic that was on the hearth, and I cut a hole in it for breathing. I put the plastic mask over her face.  
  
Oh quit your crying bitch. I aint gonna kill you! I said smiling. With my right hand, I grabbed my zippo from my pocket, and I lit it. She watched the moving flame with fear in her eyes. She had a beautiful face. A modelers face. A pop queens face.  
  
And I am going to destroy it.  
  
I put the zippo's flame close to the plastic, and began to melting the plastic onto her face. Her sobs became screams, and she started to thrash around, trying to break my grip. It never happened. I smiled, as the burning plastic melted her face, closed her left eye in a pink mist, covering half of her mouth with her melting skin. Then I stopped.  
  
Well darling, you and I make a cute couple! I laughed, and with one stroke of my hand, I struck her on the burning flesh. She screamed again and again.  
  
Yeah, SCREAM! NOONE CAN HEAR! HERE, I'LL SCREAM TOO! AHHHH!!!!! HELP!! PLEASE, SOMEONE!!! I mocked her, and she started crying.  
  
It burns, it burns..... she moaned. She had one functioning eye, and a gaping mouth. Her nose was intact, albeit burned. I smashed it with my hand, bending it, and knocking her out. I smile again.  
  
Have nice dreams, dear Nozomi... I whisper, then I walked up the steps from the basement, into the living room where her parents laid dead, and into the sunlight. Beta and Akan were waiting for me. Beta looked like a butcher, his entire front was covered in blood, and had entrails draped around him like a cloak. His eyes were wild, angry, and brutal. Akan looked ice cold staring out in space.  
  
Let us go! I said to them gleefully. Akan nodded, and motioned to Beta.  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
We massacred the entire town of Sakuragaoka that day. People screaming, women crying, kids begging for their lives... We ended their pathetic excuse, leaving some kids untouched, since they were someplace else. Then a black car with a Rhino on the hood pulled up beside us as we trekked to find some other place to kill.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hey kids! Want a job? a thin reedy man spoke in the darkness.  
  
No thanks. Akan said, and we sped up.  
  
We can give you anything you want. the man said. This time we stopped and looked at him.  
  
Beta asked tentatively.  
  
Yes, and something no one else can give. A family of brothers. And sisters. You will always be appreciated.  
  
I see, and who are you?  
  
My name is not of any use. Come in.  
  
The black cars door opened up, and we looked amongst us ourselves, and went inside.  
  
-----------------  
  
And here I am. Yours truly Assassin Number Three. I attacked Tokyo-to but failed like my brethern did, and after another failed comeback, me, Akan, and Beta ditched the Golden Rhinos. I reside in a place very secretive with Akan. We fight the Rokkakus every chance we get, and help Beta get on his feet.  
  
For the first time in many a year, I tire of the slaughter, and Beta and Akan have shown it as well....  
  
I am what I am. And it burns...


End file.
